


【蘇達】髮圈 (1)

by Gecko892461



Series: 【蘇達】髮圈 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gecko892461/pseuds/Gecko892461
Summary: CP：蘇巴西奇 x 維達，還有一點點查理笛。不知道這對西皮要怎麼稱呼，所以就先叫作蘇達了(´  •ω•ˋ)*取篇名廢。*OOC一定有的。文風漂浮不定。*其實維達在這章出場並不多......（X





	【蘇達】髮圈 (1)

**Author's Note:**

> CP：蘇巴西奇 x 維達，還有一點點查理笛。  
> 不知道這對西皮要怎麼稱呼，所以就先叫作蘇達了(´ •ω•ˋ)
> 
> *取篇名廢。  
> *OOC一定有的。文風漂浮不定。  
> *其實維達在這章出場並不多......（X

　　

 　　左手在短褲口袋裡攥了攥，裡頭躺著的細小繩圈不知道被捏在手心把玩了多少次，卻一直找不到機會交給那個人。

　　蘇巴西奇像個遲遲不敢送出情書的少年。

　　那是蘇巴西奇某天無意間在商場中看到的，他想起維達的髮圈好像鬆了，就鬼使神差地走進女性用品區。

　　蘇巴西奇站在那排髮飾前面大概有十分鐘，明明簡單一條繩子卻又有五花八門的樣式；有些連接處打了個結或者串了顆珠子；有的標榜無接縫。每一款的粗細也不盡相同，最困擾的是顏色比足球場邊觀眾的應援物還要多樣。

　　想著自家隊伍的球衣，蘇巴西奇拿了紅色和深藍色的比對著，覺得兩個都好看，遲遲做不了決定。

_──要不兩個都買吧？_

　　就在他又望了一圈要做最後掙扎時，他看見了，看見那個他忘了正式名稱叫什麼的藍色，淡淡的很乾淨，不是萬里晴空的那種湛藍，而是像被一層雲蓋住的天空，軟綿綿的；是嬰兒連身裝那樣的淺藍，新生兒白嫩的肌膚配上這樣的藍，給人一種純潔不可侵犯的印象。

_──就像維達的金髮。_

　　蘇巴西奇二話不說把原本兩個款式放回去，拿了一組淺藍色的就衝去結帳。

　　然而，過了一個星期他還沒把它送出去。

　　本來打算在更衣室時直接拿給維達，但他一直在和其他隊員打鬧，蘇巴西奇完全找不到空檔插話進去。再者，髮圈雖然不是什麼貴重的禮物，但又算是貼身物品，從別人手上收到好像又有些奇怪。

　　就這樣，蘇巴西奇整個早上都處於心不在焉的狀態。在前往練習場地的走廊中，莫德里奇見他一副若有所思的樣子，就拍了拍這個比他高上一顆頭的大個子的肩想了解一下狀況，誰知道蘇巴西奇居然被嚇得踉蹌了一下。

　　莫德里奇暗忖這畫面旁人看起來一定很滑稽。

　　「......你還好嗎？」

　　因為眉骨的形狀，莫德里奇只要微微皺眉就讓人覺得好像發生了什麼重大的事，甚至產生想安慰他的錯覺，明明有事的是自己呀......

　　「啊......沒什麼。」面對這突如其來的問題，蘇巴西奇只能抓抓頭和他的隊長並肩走在一旁。

　　平常得為了凝聚向心力而推測隊員想法的隊長的觀察力可不是開玩笑的，見蘇巴西奇一直放在口袋裡的左手和支支吾吾的神態，還有在更衣室時一直緊貼著某人的目光，莫德里奇暗自偷笑。

_──和一開始的韋德蘭好像啊。_

　　「禮物送不出去嗎？」

　　心裡的秘密瞬間被猜了個透，蘇巴西奇嚇得那屬於守門員的彈跳力在這個時候發揮了出來，一旁的科瓦契奇差點被他撞飛。

_──不愧是莫德里奇啊......。_

　　「這你都能知道......」蘇巴西奇當然不想大聲宣揚，他低了頭在莫德里奇耳旁小聲地問：「那、你有什麼建議嗎？」

　　「首先，」莫德里奇依舊望向前方，悠悠道：「我們最好拉開點距離，韋德蘭在後面呢。」

　　莫德里奇這句話的句點一落下，喬爾盧卡就從兩人中間插了進來，兩手各攬著高低落差極大的肩膀，姿勢相當不符合人體工學。

　　「在聊什麼？」喬爾盧卡帶著他那標誌性的比太陽還溫暖的笑容問道，可蘇巴西奇覺得周圍的溫度瞬間下降了十度。

　　隊裡數一數二冷靜的蘇巴西奇今天為了送出那個小小的髮圈，被嚇到的次數已經遠遠超過過去幾年的總和了。

　　「還不是在為了小情人煩惱嗎。」不知道什麼時候科瓦契奇也湊到蘇巴西奇身邊。

　　「什麼！什麼情人？」福薩里科帶著他那充滿傻氣的笑容突然冒出。

**_──媽耶這群人到底有什麼問題！_** 蘇巴西奇內心尖叫著 _。_

　　原來早些時候科瓦契奇差點被撞飛之前就「無意間」聽到了兩人的對話，然後慢慢移動到喬爾盧卡身邊通風報信了，所以喬爾盧卡其實早就知道是怎麼回事，只是想逗一逗這個耿直的朋友。

　　至於福薩里科在五秒內沒有得到任何回應就又跑回去和洛夫倫玩耍了。

　　「傻。」科瓦契奇如是說。

　　小插曲結束後話題再度回到蘇巴西奇該如何送出禮物。

　　「這......這也不能算是禮物啦。」

　　雖然有時候蘇巴西奇覺得這群朋友們似乎有點......奇怪？但關鍵時刻還是蠻可靠的。

　　眾人的意見不外乎就是在更衣室或回程巴士上趁機給，或找個獨處的時機；但這些蘇巴西奇當然都試過了只是都以失敗收場。

　　「那我們也沒辦法了。」

　　「全都看個人造詣。」

　　「加油！」莫德里奇回頭給出一個知心又無奈的微笑，就被喬爾盧卡攬著腰帶走了。

　　蘇巴西奇收回前面的話。

　　── _除了親愛的隊長，其他人全是白眼狼！_

　　漫長的路途已走到盡頭，蘇巴西奇拍拍臉頰告訴自己要專心訓練了，得暫且拋開這些煩人的思緒。

　　但他只保持專注大概十五分鐘。

　　看著維達的馬尾在面前晃來晃去實在很讓人分心，尤其是快要解體的髮圈根本抓不住他柔順的髮質，上半部分的訓練時間只見維達不斷地在將髮圈拉緊甚至重綁，看起來很是影響訓練狀況。

　　終於到了休息時間，維達走到場邊猛灌了幾口水，隨著蹲下又仰頭的姿勢，他的頭髮變得凌亂，髮絲沾著汗水粘在臉和脖子上，蘇巴西奇鬼使神差地走過去將髮圈輕輕扯下，果不其然引起了維達的驚呼。

　　「噢——原來是你，嚇我一跳。」

　　蘇巴西奇也被自己的舉動嚇到了，事實上，他接下來的行為完全不在自己預想的之內。

　　「可以幫你綁嗎？」

　　維達帶著狐疑的眼神看了蘇巴西奇一眼，然後就乖乖地轉過身去了。

　　蘇巴西奇簡直想抽自己兩個巴掌。

_──我根本不會綁頭髮好嗎！_

　　他將維達粘在臉上的頭髮捋到後方，手指插進那頭金髮裡像是伸進一道金色的瀑布中；好不容易把四散的髮絲都整成一束，他想起一直靜靜躺在口袋裡的藍色髮圈，心想—— _這真是他媽的好時機。_

　　整個過程中，他的雙手抖個不停，但還是勉強完成了這個任務。

　　「你綁得蠻好的嘛！」維達摸了摸自己頭髮稱讚道，並用拳頭擊了蘇巴西奇的手臂一拳。

　　仍然是維達不懂得控制力道的接觸方式，一拳震到了蘇巴西奇心裡，讓他因著運動還沒冷卻下來的體溫隨著心跳加速瞬間飆升。

　　「你臉好紅啊，快去喝水吧。」維達推了把蘇巴西奇，只見蘇巴西奇呆愣了一秒才「嗯」的一聲往他水瓶的方向去。

　　蘇巴西奇握著水瓶單手撐牆，不敢相信自己居然在眾目睽睽之下摸了維達的頭髮還把東西送出去了，他自己一個人在場邊緩和情緒直到休息時間結束。

　　這些場景被幾個有心的隊友們盡收眼底，等蘇巴西奇回到場上對他就是一陣調侃。

　　「這麼快就開竅了。」

　　「看不出來原來我們Suba是這種人。」

　　「真有一手啊。」

　　「比韋德蘭還要有天份呢！」莫德里奇露出一個天真無邪的笑容。

　　這次喬爾盧卡攬著蘇巴西奇肩膀的力道似乎加重了。

 

 

　　———TBC———

 


End file.
